Medrig Hallbreaker
Medrig Hallbreaker is the son of Fofek, and Fena Hallbreaker making him the current High Thane of the Dwarves of Karak Izor, and in this position he leads the Karak Izor was against the goblins of the Lucerne Mountains as well as being the Thane of Clan Hallbreaker. Medrig Hallbreaker has three siblings in the form of Cevon, Troin, and Voin Hallbreaker of which his sister Cevon was married off to a Dwarven prince in the Empire of Matron where she now lives, his brother Troin was captured by Goblins during the Driving Tide and has been a slave at Karak Matron for nearly seventy years, his final brother Voin is one of the front line commanders leading the battle in Thaig Kortaze. Medrig Hallbreaker is married to Flige Hallbreaker of whom he married relatively young and the two have been close ever since the earliest days of their marriage. With Flige Hallbreaker he has three children in the form of Grod, Froibu, and Thaiti of which the oldest in the form of Froibu is the prince of Karak Izor and a well respected member of the Ironbreakers of Karak Izor, while the middle child in Grod was a member of the Hammers of Karak Izor and thus fought beside his grandfather and was killed during the Third Battle of Karak Mulger, while Thaiti is still young for a Dwarf during the events of the Driving Tide and has grown within her family since then. Medrig Hallbreaker is a POV Character in the Dwarven short story of Echoes of the Mountain where he joins with several other Dwarves in showing their lives and the current state of the Dwarven People. Medrig Hallbreaker grew quite close to William Lovie I. and his death was a hard one for Medrig because it followed the death of his father only 17 years before. Medrig went to Lucerne to attend the funeral and found the Lucerne Kingdom in tatters following the destruction caused by John Lovie. Medrig attempted to help but the humans were distracted and the relationship strained a bit because of the disrespect he was treated with by several nobles inside Lucerne. Medrig met Bill Lovie during his return from Lyons, and the stories say that Medrig's high priest told him that man was pure evil, and its known for a fact that the two almost came to blows when Bill insulted Karak Izor for its uselessness. Medrig would become more and more depressed as time went by as he watched the goblins slowly win the battle for Thaig Kortaze, and thus it was with this attitude that he would be greeted by messengers from the court of William Lovie III. These messengers would bring to him promises of aid in the future and a growth in the relationship between the two groups. Characteristics History Early History Medrig Hallbreaker was born during the decline in the vigilance of the mountains of Lucerne, and as he grew up he discovered that the mountains were not as safe as they had once been when almost directly before the explosion of conflict his brother Joen Hallbreaker was murdered by spiders that had grown strong again in the mines of the northeast. Family Members Clan_Hallbreaker.jpg|Fofek Hallbreaker - Father|link=Category:Clan Hallbreaker Clan_Hallbreaker.jpg|Fena Hallbreaker - Mother|link=Fena Hallbreaker Clan Hallbreaker.jpg|Othos Hallbreaker - Uncle|link=Othos Hallbreaker Relationships William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Ally|link=William Lovie III. Alice Lovie1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Friend/Ally|link=Alice Lovie Category:Karak Izor Category:Sof-Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Dwarf of the Lucernian Mountains Category:POV Character Category:Clan Hallbreaker